Bates Motel (2013-2017)
Inspired by Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho, "Bates Motel" is a contemporary exploration of the formative years of Norman Bates' relationship with his mother, Norma, and the world they inhabit. Fans will have access to the dark, twisted backstory and learn first hand how his mother, Norma, and her lover damaged Norman, helping forge the most well-known serial killing motel owner in history. Cast Main cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin (Season 1–3, recurring) * Nestor Carbonell as Sheriff Alex Romero (Season 2–Season 5, Season 1, recurring) * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun (Season 3–present; Season 2, recurring: Season 4-5, guest) Recurring cast *Ian Hart / Andrew Howard as Will Decody (Season 1–Season 4) *Keenan Tracey as Gunner (Season 1–4) *Keegan Connor Tracy as Miss Blair Watson (Season 1–4) *Aliyah O'Brien as Regina (Season 1–2, 4) *Richard Harmon as Richard Sylmore (Season 1–2) *Ian Tracey as Remo Wallace (Season 1–2) *Vincent Gale as Gil Turner (Season 1–2) *Lini Evans as Amelia Martin (Season 2–3) *Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan (Season 3-Season 5) *Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris (Season 3) *Anika Noni Rose as Liz Babbitt (Season 3-4) *Mike Vogel as Deputy Zack Shelby (Season 1) *Jere Burns as Jake Abernathy (Season 1) *Terry Chen as Ethan Chang (Season 1) *Jere Burns as Jake Abernathy (Season 1) *Hiro Kanagawa as Dr. Fumhiro Kurata (Season 1) *Diana Bang as Jiao (Season 1) *Kathleen Robertson as Jodi Morgan (Season 2) *Michael Eklund as Zane Morgan (Season 2) *Michael Vartan as George Heldens (Season 2) *Rebecca Creskoff as Christine Heldens (Season 2) *Michael O'Neill as Nick Ford (Season 2) *Paloma Kwiatkowski as Cody Brennan (Season 2) *Michael Rogers as Jimmy Brennan (Season 2) *Tracy Spiridakos as Annika Johnson (Season 3) *Joshua Leonard as James Finnigan (Season 3) *Damon Gupton as Dr. Gregg Edwards (Season 4) *Jaime Ray Newman as Rebecca Hamilton (Season 4) *Marshall Allman as Julian Howe (Season 4) *Terence Kelly as Dickie Bolton (Season 4) *Karina Logue as Audrey Ellis (Season 4) *Rihanna as Marion Crane (Season 5) Episodes Season One # "First You Dream, Then You Die" # "Nice Town You Picked, Norma..." # "What's Wrong with Norman" # "Trust Me" # "Ocean View" # "The Truth" # "The Man in Number 9" # "A Boy and His Dog" # "Underwater" # "Midnight" Season Two # "Gone But Not Forgotten" # "Shadow of a Doubt" # "Caleb" # "Check-Out" # "The Escape Artist" # "Plunge" # "Presumed Innocent" # "The Meltdown" # "The Box" # "The Immutable Truth" Season Three # "A Death in the Family" # "The Arcanum Club" # "Persuasion" # "Unbreak-Able" # "The Deal" # "Norma Louise" # "The Last Supper" # "The Pit" # "Crazy" # "Unconscious" Season Four # "A Danger to Himself and Others" # "Goodnight, Mother" # "'Til Death Do You Part" # "Lights of Winter" # "Refraction" # "The Vault" # "There's No Place Like Home" # "Unfaithful" # "Forever" # "Norman" Season Five # "Dark Paradise" # "The Convergence of the Twain # "Bad Blood" # "Hidden" # "Dreams Die First" # "Marion" # "Inseparable" # "The Body" # "Visiting Hours" # "The Cord" Media Trailer Promo Images Bates-motel-freddie-highmore-image.jpg Freddie-highmore-vera-farmiga-norman-norma-bates-motel-2013-a-e.jpg Bates-Motel-2013-norma.jpg Bates13.jpg Bates Motel Exclusive 9 a h.jpg Freddie-highmore-bates-motel-image.jpg Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates1.jpg Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody.jpg Bates2.jpg Bates4.jpg Twitter Images File:Inside_bates_01.jpg| File:Inside_bates_02.jpg| File:IMG_0081.jpg| File:Inside_bates_04.jpg| File:Inside_bates_05.jpg| File:IMG_0084.jpg| File:Inside_bates_06.jpg| File:Inside_bates_07.jpg| File:IMG_0087.jpg| File:Inside_bates_09.jpg| File:Inside_bates_10.jpg| File:IMG_0090.jpg| File:Inside_bates_12.jpg| File:Inside_bates_13.jpg| File:Inside_bates_14.jpg| File:Inside_bates_15.jpg| File:Inside_bates_16.jpg| File:Inside_bates_17.jpg| File:Inside_bates_18.jpg| File:Inside_bates_19.jpg| File:Inside_bates_20.jpg| File:Inside_bates_21.jpg| File:Inside_bates_22.jpg| File:Inside_bates_23.jpg| Category:TV Series Category:Bates Motel (2013)